


Acceptance…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s amazed by Justin love and passion…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance…

Title: Acceptance…  
Story Type: AU, Could be Canon   
Word Count: 75  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion, Love, Desire…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Brian’s amazed by Justin’s love and passion… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

 

**Acceptance…**

My heart swells, knowing he loves me. He’s always been able to pierce right through my shield of armour, reading me like no other. He loves me, despite my feelings of inadequacy that are always running scared, just below the surface. He accepts me just the way I am, not who he thinks I should be. I love that he challenges me. 

He’s the strong one, the one who slipped in under the wire.

The End


End file.
